An ever changing life
by Esperanza Mighty
Summary: I am intent on living a normal human life, too bad life hates me and won't let me. Life is hard for a 15 year old girl, it's even harder when you're a half human half vampire hybrid to a vampire dad. The twilight saga told through a different pair of eyes
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! I haven't written in a while but the idea of Edward already having a daughter throughout had always interested me and now I'm finally writing! I hope you all enjoy and I appreciate any and all feedback you might have!_

* * *

My bed looked so comfy, a little nap wouldn't hurt, and it would only last two minutes….

My father yelled from downstairs, "Elizabeth we're all waiting for you!"

I mentally said in my head, "_Coming." _

I sighed, one of the only times when my father's ability to mind read was convenient was when it was too early in the morning for me to shout. I gathered my things; it was the first day of school, sophomore year for me and junior year for my dad. I know what you're thinking, how is that possible? Well when you're the hybrid half vampire half human daughter to a vampire who permanently looks 17 you tend to think anything is possible. You see, physically I looked 15 and mentally I was even though in human years I was only about five. Makes total sense, right?

"Elizabeth," my father yelled, "I don't want to have to ask again."

I got all my stuff together and just as I do every morning, I looked at the picture of my mother on my night stand. My late mother, she died giving birth to me, something to this day my father says isn't my fault. Whatever.

I finally made it downstairs and into my dads' silver Volvo, I never understood why he made such a big deal about being late, we could literally leave two minutes till the bell rings and we would still make it.

I saw my dad smirk, _"Get out of my head dad,"_ I mentally said.

"Oh how I wish I could darling."

I rolled my eyes; you would think after all these years I would be used to his mind reading but if anything it's just more annoying.

As we got out of the car and into school my dad said, "I wouldn't want to think you find me annoying, Ellie."

"Oh of course not da- I mean Edward." During school and in public I always refer to him by his first name, some people might find the whole vampire thing a little scary so we balance it out and say I'm his younger sister.

He grinned and waved me off to my first period, English.

Fun.

* * *

Finally after three more grueling classes it was finally lunch. Yes half vampire human hybrids do eat human food and blood, and no I've never drank my own blood.

I sat down with the rest of my family, my two aunts Rose and Alice, and my two uncles Japer and Emmet, along with my dad. All vampire of course. I started to eat when I felt it, or should I say _her._

First I felt her presence above all the other humans, and then I felt something shift in my dad. Everyone else noticed it too, I looked over and my dad was holding on to the table so hard it looked like it might break.

"Hey Eddie, you ok?" My uncle Emmet asked.

"I'm fine." My dad said curtly, though everyone could so clearly see he was not.

I could faintly hear that girl; I think her name was Bella, asking about us and some other annoying girl answering. But that wasn't what I was bothered by; you see my dad isn't the only one with a special power. I have the ability to control people's fears, with that I also get to see the most important thing in their lives' along with a little of who they were. I'm still getting the hang of it but I could feel it, if I wasn't concentrating I never would have saw it. But that Bella girl was now in the slightest, smallest way apart of my dad's universe, and he hasn't said one word to her.

Umm…ok?


	2. Chapter 2

I looked over at my dad and shook his shoulder, "Dad. Daaaadd. Dad! Helloooo?"

He snapped out of it and looked towards me and smiled, "Sorry darling, I don't know what came over me." He took in a shaky breathe and smiled a rather unconvincing smile.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

* * *

"Ugh! Leave me alone!" I shouted exaspertly at Doug while I was walking to my father's car.

Doug Nuhall, ever since I started out he's been crushing on me to the point of near obsession, constant calls (I have no idea how he got my number), always turning up to things I'm at, knowing almost everything about me (clearly not everything) and overall just not leaving me the hell alone, it's like 'no' isn't a word to this guy.

"C'mon baby, just one date that's all I'm asking!" He said trying to and failing to block me so I would be forced to look at him, thank god for being half vampire.

I scowled at him while still trying to keep long strides so I could get to the car, the faster I was in the car the better, "For the hundredth millionth time no! And I'm not your baby"

"Aw sweethe-"He was quick to cut himself off after seeing the look on my dad's face a few feet away.

Besides the fact that Doug was a douche my dad wasn't too keen on the idea of my dating.

I smirked as I made my in the car, throwing my stuff in the back and turning on the radio.

As my dad pulled out I could tell he was anxious about something.

He cleared his throat and lowered the music, "I think I'm going to be taking a break."

Baffled I asked him, "Um why?" This was so unlike my dad to be this random.

"I just think I need to get away for a little bit, would you like to come with me?"

"Um I'm not sure, where are you going?"

He shrugged though I could tell that whatever was going on was much bigger than he would care to admit.

He smiled, "You've always been so perceptive."

I rolled my eyes and tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

"To be honest sweetheart I'm not entirely sure myself, but I think it would just be best if I went away for awhile and you still haven't answered if you would like to come with me."

I thought about it for a moment, "No I don't think it would, it would be weird missing school and stuff plus I think you need to be alone."

"Are you sure honey? You know I always appreciate your company no matter what the circumstances."

"Yes dad I know." Getting my stuff as we had finally made it home.

As we made our way up I asked, "How long will you be gone?"

"Probably a few days, nothing too long." He said as he ruffled my hair.

I ducked and tried to block him, _Whatever_ I said mentally as I made my way upstairs to my room.

"Hi, Esme, Carlisle, how are you two?" I said smiling at my adopted grandparents as they were making their way down the stairs'.

"Fine darling and you?" Esme answered for both of them.

"Good, kind of a boring day".

I heard the chuckles floating down the stairs'.

As I made my way into my room, I couldn't stop thinking about that Bella girl, I was getting the feeling that this wouldn't be the last of her.

_Alright so thats chapter two! I know it's been awhile but honestly i need to know if anyone likes the story or not and in order to do that i need reviews, and the more the better._


	3. Chapter 3

"Lizzie sweetheart, would you like me to fix you some breakfast?" I heard Esme's sweet voice call from downstairs.

I got off my bed and called downstairs, "No thanks, I'm not that hungry."

Without even being able to see her I knew that she was frowning, "Are you sure dear? Not even a little bit of toast just to keep up your strength up?"

I sighed; I knew this was a battle I couldn't win, "Alright, sure I'll be there in a minute."

It had been a few days since my dad had gone, he called everyday sometimes several times a day, but I was fine. Having two uncles, two aunts, and two 'grandparents' was more than enough care and supervision.

But luckily today was the day my dad was coming back.

I heard his car from upstairs and ran down as fast I could, getting there in about five seconds.

"Daddy!"

"Hi sweetheart! I missed you, darling!" He said putting his around me and pulling into a tight hug.

"Aw I missed you too! Are you feeling better?" I eyed him carefully, he was wearing a stripped polo shirt with khakis, he _looked_ normal, and if he wasn't feeling a hundred percent I couldn't tell. But my dad was always good at hiding his emotions.

He laughed and hugged me tighter, "Yes I am darling, thank you for asking."

The rest of the night we talked about the things we missed, and other miscellaneous things. Throughout the entire conversation I could feel his energy and it was different. It seemed more resolved.

Like he had concluded something and he was happy with his decision. But what was it? He didn't keep secrets from me, and besides there were no secrets to tell.

There was a moment of silence, partly from there being not that much to say and partly from me trying to read more from him.

He chuckled softly, "You always need to know what's going don't you?"

I shrugged, though mentally I was a little annoyed at him averting the question.

He laughed again and put his arms around me, "I'm not I was just making an observation, and if you must know, I've decided to o meet her, talk to her at the very least."

It took me a few moments too register who 'her' was.

I looked at him completely confused, "Um, dad no offense, but are you sure that's a good idea? I mean you said in those phone conversations that you have never wanted a human's blood more than hers, and now you wanna talk to her? Is there something I'm missing?"

His face became a little grimmer, "I am very aware of the danger, you just don't understand it, _I have to meet her_."

"Um, ok?"

* * *

And that was where the freaky shit started happening.

He would leave in the middle of the night, at first I didn't know where but after awhile I started to realize that it was 'her' house.

What the hell kind of 'to catch a predator' shit is that? He goes to her house in the middle of the night and….does what? Stare at her? Does she even know he's there?

Oh but wait it gets much better, not only that but he talks about her, a lot. And he thinks about her, a lot. All the time in fact.

And then something equally strange happened, one night when my father was stalking her he found her by herself and more or less saved her life from these skeavy guys and that is when the annoyance of my life otherwise known as Bella Swan officially began.

_Hey everyone! First i just want to thank everyone who reviewed i really didn't expect it but i really appreciated it! Thank you! So of course i would really appreciate it if i get good constructive reviews! Hint i'll update faster with the more reviews i get. _

_-Lola_


	4. Chapter 4

Their dating, it's official. Well more 'seeing each other' as my dad would put it.

He came up to me a few days ago with some important business to talk about, "Liz, darling, you know how I feel about Bella. And how happy I am when I'm around her."

I snorted, "Yes dad everyone on the entire planet knows how you feel about her, it's pretty obvious."

He twitched with a smile for a moment before somberly saying, "I would like to know if it's alright with you if she and I _see each other_."

I stared at him for a moment before saying, "See each other? You just met! Well actually no you didn't meet, you stalked her then saved her life and, and, and….." I was at a lost for words.

He looked at me straight in the eye and said, "Elizabeth, she knows about us, I mean she knows who we are."

I stared dumbfounded and when I finally came to the reality of what he said I felt my anger start to boil, "What do you mean she _knows_? How could you tell her? _Why _would you tell her? You just met her! And now suddenly she's your entire universe? She could get us killed; _you_ could get us killed, just because of some stupid crush on some random chick you just met!" By this point I was pacing the living room floor shouting, I mean this was total insanity! _He just met her._

My dad gave me his 'watch it' look before saying, "Now I understand completely your concerns and I have taken them into account, however that does not excuse disrespect towards me."

I muttered an apology while he continued, "And to be quite honest I'm a little insulted you think I didn't even consider the dangers to this whole situation, remember darling I have lived a lot longer then you have, a lot longer."

_Believe me, I know. _I thought.

He gave me another one of those looks before deciding that it was time for to go to bed, he always did this whenever he didn't want to talk about something with me.

He ignored my comment, said goodnight and left.

I crept up the stairs and into my room; I sat on my bed and pulled my keepsake box under my bed. It had my important keepsakes in it, like my mother's picture. It's the only pictured of her and my dad, it's brownish, a little smudgy and the color is starting to fade, but I still love it.

My mother is profile looking at something off to the side, while my dad is looking at her, with such love and adoration that it just breaks your heart.

And suddenly the idea hit me, is it possible for my dad to love anyone half as much as he loved my mother?

No, of course not.

Well….

No, it couldn't be, he loved her more than the entire universe and then some.

But then again this Bella girl seemed to be taking over my father's life…

But he's probably just going through a phase.

But then again but dad _never _goes through a phase. Ever. He likes something and he will continually like that something forever, that's just how he is. He never just does something because the mood strikes him; he thinks things through, over and over. Weighing in each pro and con. Almost neurotically.

So, the question is, is this Bella girl for real with my dad? Or is he just going crazy?

I mean they've been '_seeing'_ each other for a bit now. It's kind of disgusting.

And shockingly I haven't met her, well officially, she knows who I am and I of course know her but we have just never really gotten around to it. Thank God.

* * *

I. Spoke. Too. Soon.

Because guess who is in my house right now? Guess who's talking to me complimenting my skirt and asking where I got it? Guess who would love advice on how to get their hair so shiny, because she just doesn't know how? And finally guess who ruined my plans for this weekend?

Bella Freaking Swan.

You see as I am a part of the Cullen family people are naturally afraid of me or jealous or both. Which is super convenient when you're just trying to have a normal high school experience and trying to have _some_ friends. Well this Friday I actually got invited to come along with a couple of girls to go to the football game together and then go to a sleepover. This literally would have been the most I have ever done with any human girls by myself.

But guess what? Apparently my dad is so serious about Bella now that I _have _to meet her. It's not like I don't go to school with her, it's not like there are 5 other days I could meet her, No, I must meet her on Friday, so she can officially meet the family. Because she is meeting the family and as I am a part of the family I have to be there.

My freaking life.

And as if this doesn't make anything better she's really annoying. Like trying way to hard annoying. Like oh my god please stop talking to me. Seriously, this girl is annoying, all she does is talk and talk and act nervous and trip and then talk about how klutzy she is.

"I love your clothes they're so cute! I wish I could dress as cute as you, but I really hate shopping." She said almost a little apologetically.

I smiled politely and said, "Thanks, Alice usually get my clothes but every once and while I like to venture out and do my own."

Her eyes lit up, "Maybe you and I could go shopping together?" She said almost timidly, trying to break the ice, but I wasn't budging.

"I thought you said you hated shopping, do you always do things you don't like to do?" I swear I wasn't trying to be mean, I _wasn't_ I was legit just wondering.

My dad shot me a look that meant to cool it.

My question through Bella off guard, "Um, I, um, no of course not I was just uh..."

Emmett roared laughing, "Ah don't worry about Bella she's just busting your chops."

Everyone let out an awkward laugh, my dad barely smiled.

The rest of the night was uneventful, Bella and I ate a little bit, Emmett made stupid jokes, Alice acted like Bella and she were best friends, Jasper was quiet, and Esme and Carlisle tried very hard in making Bella feel comfortable.

Rosalie and I it seemed were the only sane people. We weren't rude to her (or at least I wasn't) but we definitely weren't as nice as everyone else. I along with her was pretty weary of the whole things and kind of just wished it would go away. So we kind of just ignored her and talked very little.

Finally after it was done and everyone said goodbye and goodnight my father took me to the side and said, "When I get back you and I are going to have a little chat, alright?" He seemed very serious and very unpleased.

I nodded and padded upstairs.


End file.
